


The Loved and the Damned

by lasihiutale



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You find out about Oswald's real business.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Loved and the Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, violence and there’s a bunch of cheese in the end.
> 
> A/N: I did my best but I’m not really a big fan of this. But I hope you still like it :)
> 
> I decided to post my oneshots here as I very rarely write those anymore (because I started to become frustrated with them and it started to show in quality + I hate making up titles) as I don't take requests for them. If you want to read more of my work, check out my Tumblr: swanimagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Also just a note: I don't take requests outside Tumblr.

The day you had moved to the infamous city of Gotham after your new workplace, you certainly didn’t know what kind of roller coaster you had boarded. The part of the city you lived was “the better” side of Gotham, but it still took just a few hours for you to realize why Gotham was considered as a bad city to live in. Murders and robberies were happening almost every minute and GCPD was always busy with them. You were terrified - yet you still had decided to stay. You had been looking for a waitress’s job for months, and you couldn’t let the opportunity pass right away.

Whether it was a good or bad decision, you didn’t know. But there would be always hope that the city of madness would clear up one day. You just had to put your trust on it.

You had lived in Gotham for just a month, before a man with a walking stick had come to eat at the restaurant you worked in. As you had brought him the menu and asked what he and the older lady with him would like to drink, he didn’t answer right away. He had just stopped staring at you, and you found yourself blushing under his stare.

“Oswald?” the lady had slowly laid her hand on the man’s cheek and the man snapped out of his staring. “Is my baby boy alright?”

“I’m fine, mother.” he muttered and laid an apologetic glance at you.

You had felt a small smile creeping up to your face - somehow, you found the man cute.

After that day, you coincidentally met the man again at the cafe you often visited after work. He just sat there, holding a mug full of once hot liquid between his hands, absentmindedly staring at it. You didn’t know why, but you decided to walk up to him and say hi.

“Hey”, you softly said and the man snapped his gaze on you. “I’m sorry, did I scare you?”

The man furrowed his eyebrows and his lips twitched a bit. He was clearly surprised to see you again. “I… wasn’t expecting anyone.”

You smiled softly and fiddled with your bag’s zipper. Words came out from your mouth before you could stop them. “Can I sit with you?”

Oswald’s eyes searched your own, but this time his gaze was full of doubt. You had seen him at a restaurant and he had creepily stared at you and he had been scolding himself for that the whole evening - did you really want to sit with him after that? “Why would you want to sit with me? Do you work for Fish?”

You snorted, not realizing what the man meant at first. “Fish? I’m sorry but is that - is that a name of someone?”

At that, Oswald pressed his lips together, realizing you had no idea what he was talking about. And he couldn’t deny it - he wanted to get to know you. Somehow, you had an aura of something which greatly intrigued Oswald. He sighed, before he beckoned you to sit down. “Never mind. You can sit, if you want.”

—

It had been half a year since you met Oswald at that restaurant and got to know him at the cafe, when you had started dating. Oswald was sweet and loving - he made sure you would feel happy at all times. When you felt down, he sent you flowers and chocolate. When you wanted comfort, it didn’t take even half an hour before Oswald was behind your door, ready to listen.

He had said that he’s a businessman, and you had believed it. After all, that finely crafted suit spoke for itself.

But in truth, Oswald lied to you to keep you safe. But it soon dawned to him that it would have been better if he had been honest with you, because his enemies always sought for various ways to weaken the grip of his reign.

So when you woke up from the shabby old warehouse, tied into a chair and a big guy crouching in front of you, you felt confused at first. Maybe it was because of your dizziness, but you didn’t know what was happening at first. The man flashed a smile featuring several black teeth at you when he noticed you were awake, and lifted an enormous knife for you to see.

“A real beauty, isn’t it? And it would absolutely love to get cut your head off… but I just might spare you.” he snickered and stood up, sliding the knife against your collarbones. “Tell me… what does the Penguin intend to do? We know you’re his sweetheart.”

“W-what?” you sputtered out. “Do you mean Oswald?”

“Yes, I’m talking about the “King of Gotham” shit.” the man grunted and he bent down to meet your eyes which had fear mixed with confusion stirring in them. “I’m going to ask you again. What does your boyfriend intend to do? We just want to wipe him out before he acts, no big deal. But… if you won’t talk, I’m going to let my baby sing.” He lifted his knife up again and grinned.

“That won’t be necessary!” you heard Oswald’s voice echoing through the warehouse. “You did a mistake, Warhog! No one touches what’s mine, especially not Y/N, and you’re going to be an example for others who consider touching her! You all will be the damned ones!”

You saw Oswald walking up towards you with a dozen men with rifles. You winced in your seat, squeezing your eyes shut. You felt how the ropes keeping you in place were cut open and someone helped you stand up.

“And make that… that thing stay put as I walk Y/N out. Then - you can… do whatever you want to him”, Oswald waved his hand nonchalantly and one of the men snickered.

“Thanks, boss. We know just what we’re going to do to this one…”

—

You shivered when you sat in front of the fireplace with a blanket around you. The flames danced before you and a tear rolled down your cheek. You hated when you were lied to. But you knew Oswald meant good by not telling you and you couldn’t be mad at him. But still, you hadn’t said a word after Oswald had taken you to his home.

“I am truly sorry I didn’t tell you”, Oswald muttered and you heard him sitting on the armchair behind you. “I just thought that I’d protect you by not telling, but I was wrong. I understand if my real job scares you too mu-”

“It does scare me.” you interrupted Oswald and you heard him letting out a long, sad breath. “But… I still love you. And even though you being a… criminal… scares me, I know it’s still you.” you gave a sideways glance at your boyfriend and offered him a sad smile.

Oswald’s lips curled up to a small smile as well, and he slowly and carefully came to sit with you before a fireplace and turned to face you. His fingers softly traced along your cheek and he brushed some strands of your hair behind your ear.

“I promise I’m protecting you harder than ever before. No one is touching you ever again. And I promise there will be no more secrets.” Oswald muttered and you placed a light kiss on his cheek, shifting closer to him.

“I know.”

And as Oswald sat beside you and you stared into the flames, you felt like it was a scene in a cheesy book. Love could really make you make enormous jumps for the sake of being together with the one you loved.

***

Wallace: CHEEEEESE! *runs for it*

Me: NO WALLACE IT’S NOT REAL CHEESE

Wallace: :(

Gromit: *facepalms*

(Ha-ha I’m trying to be funny but I’m probably just embarassing)


End file.
